The Dating Game
by Digital Sawa
Summary: Rated PG-13 for slight violence/pure hatred among contestants. Small short story I did for my English class last year.


Shun stepped on-camera and smiled, brushing a bit of lavender hair off his shoulder. "Hello, and welcome to The Dating Game! I'm your host, Shun Kisaragi. Today we have Mitsuru Ikeda playing. Mitsuru, come on out!"  
Mitsuru took even steps towards Shun and shook his hand a trifle hesitant. "Hello Shun, it's good to be here... I think..." he managed, taking his seat on the stool set out for him and absently trying to peer around the divider.  
Shun continued, ignoring Mitsuru's doubt about how the half-hour would go. "Now, let's bring out the contestants! Bachelor number one!"  
Mitsuru shrieked from his stool. "Bachelor?!"  
Bachelor number one strode across the set, sitting on his own stool and glancing at the dividers. "Hi Mitsuru, how are you?"  
"I could be better..." Mitsuru mumbled.  
"Bachelor number two!"  
Mitsuru sighed.  
A streak of red hair flew by the camera and a second later bachelor number two was seated on the stool in the center.  
"Sensei? What are you doing here, I thought this was a council meeting..." bachelor number two trailed off as Shun none too softly cleared his throat.  
"Bachelorette number three!"  
Mitsuru perked up, his amethyst eyes shining. "A girl this time?"  
The scream off-camera was blood curdling. Number three was putting up an obvious fight. Mitsuru winced and shrank back into his stool.  
"There's no way in HELL I'm going out there! I don't want to date Mitsuru, I'd rather kill him!"  
Shun looked to his left cautiously, watching three crewmembers drag her to her stool and duct tape her to it. He sweatdropped as number three yelled at the two other bachelors.  
"Mitsuru, time for the questions."  
"If you insist, Shun..." He glanced down at the cards in his hand and read slowly. "Bachelor number one, we are on our first date, where are you going to take me?"  
"Well, I'd take you out to that lovely Italian restaurant down the street from Greenwood, and then we'd go back to my place for dessert-"  
"Bachelor two?"  
"What? I'm not taking you on a date, Mitsuru. What's going on?"  
Mitsuru tried to look past the divider again, and Shun whacked him on the head with his microphone. "No peeking!"  
"But I want to know who-"  
"NO!"  
"Fine..." Mitsuru scowled and read the next card.  
"Bachelorette number three, where would you like to...to kiss me?! Who wrote these?!"  
Number three's response came out full blast, shaking the dividers. "I don't want to kiss you, Mitsuru! I want to kill you and Shinobu!"  
Mitsuru squeezed his eyes shut and waited for the low rumbling noise to die down. "Uh...number one?..."  
"Preferably below the waist."  
Mitsuru went wide-eyed and glanced warily at Shun. "Just who are these people..."  
Bachelor number two spoke up again, "What is going on, why is Shinobu hitting on Mitsuru and why can't I see anything but a camera?"  
Number three snapped her head up. "Shinobu?! Where is he?!"  
Shun sighed. "Oh, crap."  
"I thought you weren't supposed to reveal the contest-…Shinobu?!" Mitsuru squealed.  
"Yes, Mitsuru san?"  
"I knew it! Let me at Shinobu, I'm gonna kill him!!!" Number three started climbing over the divider on her right. Bachelor number two looked up at Nagisa.  
"You! I thought you moved away!"  
"I knew better than to abandon my hopes of domination! I'm going to kill you, Shinobu!"  
Shinobu closed his green eyes and spoke gently. "You're wasting your time, Nagisa. I told you next time I wouldn't be so nice..."  
Nagisa faltered a bit at the memories of kidnapping Shun's little brother, lost her footing on the stool and heard it fall to the floor. She leaned forward a bit too far and the divider started to cave in towards bachelor number two. Suka let out a yelp and ran to his immediate right, smacking right into the divider between him and Shinobu. Shinobu opened his eyes to see Nagisa flying off the top into the divider on his left and jumped up, running forward and turning back to watch her take the two dividers down with her. She let go, screaming as she fell headfirst into the last divider standing. Mitsuru watched with absolute shock. Suka stumbled back from the wreckage and Shinobu stared at Mitsuru. Shun laughed nervously and glanced up at the camera.  
"So Mitsuru, which bachelor... or bachelorette... do you choose?"  
"Do I have to?"  
"Yes!"  
"Then I choose Shinobu. Get me the hell out of here!" 


End file.
